


Extra Scene for The Mile High Job

by ziazippy5379



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Sewing, pretty much all dialouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: A little missing scene from The Mile High Job having to do with some alterations on the flight attendant dress Parker wore.





	Extra Scene for The Mile High Job

**Author's Note:**

> My first Leverage fic. There was a conversation in discord about how the dress fit Parker so well and I had a lot of fun with it. This conversation got stuck in my head so I wrote it and decided to share.
> 
> This almost definitely did not happen but I found the concept amusing.

“I still don’t see why this is taking so long,” Parker said.

She was standing on a box they had found while Eliot and Sophie were altering the flight attendants dress. She and Nate would have just left it but the other two were convinced that it would have blown her cover too quickly.

“We are going as fast as we can,” said Sophie.

“You just need to go in and out. How long does that really take?” Parker said.

“A running stitch, seriously Parker. You would tear that out before we got to the plane,” Eliot said.

“Well isn’t that what you are doing?” Sophie asked.

“No. I’m doing a backstitch which is almost as fast and more secure. What are you doing?” Eliot said.

“This,” Sophie said showing him.

“A catchstitch. Okay that’s actually not a bad idea,” said Eliot.

“Why are you not just using safety pins?” Nate asked from where he was sitting.

“They could come loose and stab Parker,” Sophie said.

“They wouldn’t look right,” Eliot said at the same time.

“Wait, we should use some. I could poke people if needed,” said Parker.

“And that’s the real reason,” said Nate.

“As much as I am enjoying this conversation you are out of time. You need to get to that plane now,” came Hardison from over the coms.

“We’re just finishing now,” said Sophie.

Eliot and Sophie tied off their loose ends, so Parker could turn the dress right side out again. The four of them packed all their stuff they had to take and went to catch the plane.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are welcome. Thanks for reading.


End file.
